


No Talking

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [37]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby!Peter, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Classifications, Daddy!Wade, Implied/Referenced Sex, Littles Are Known, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam, little!peter, little!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Too soon to joke about IronStrange?? LolOkay so we've never touched on this before, but I did actually write out Tony's backstory, including glimpses into his past and what not, in storyish format and this is one of the things in there, that I've never really touched on before. Tony did have an arc reactor, I believe I actually may have mentioned him having scars on his chest, but I'm not positive. Um, he does. The arc reactor was built during his time in Afghanistan, but he had surgery to have it removed after he returned to the states.So yeah, there are no powers in this AU, but technically  Mark I did exist.If anyone's interested in reading some of these glimpses into Tony's past, lemme know. A lot of it is things we've already touched on briefly, since Tony's backstory is pretty well established, so I'm not sure if that's something that would interest anyone.It does exist though, things like Rhodey and Tony meeting and the whole bench debacle that Pepper references in Holiday Season, the very first time Tony meets Steve and Bucky in college, as well as the story of Bucky having an accident at school and Tony calling Steve. Things like when Peggy finds out Howard is abusing Tony, and then never gets to see him again. These are all things that I've referenced before, and they actually exist, like the scenes have been written and all that.So, I could post them if anyone's interested in reading that sorta thing. Maybe as like a side thing, but not within this series? Idk lemme know how you guys feel about that.As always thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting!You can find me on tumblr @buckybeardreams
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Classifieds [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	No Talking

Sam had tried on multiple occasions to get Steve and Bucky to talk about the problems they've been having, either together or separately, while Tony was in Wakanda. All attempts were unsuccessful. They almost always got overwhelmed and dropped, or frustrated and stormed off. They never seemed to last longer than a half an hour, and even then, it was mostly awkward silence that Sam had to fill. Sam had noticed that the times where they didn't drop immediately, were always when he had them alone. Even then, it seemed pretty hit or miss.

With Bucky still recovering, he didn't want to press him at the moment. He pulled aside Steve instead. He wouldn't touch the subject of the spanking, but he wanted to talk to Steve about how was holding up. Sam could tell his Little was struggling with this, and Sam was eager to sit him down for a talk.

Steve was anxious. His fingers drumming the arm rest. His knee bouncing. His eyes darting around the room. All signs pointed toward nerves and distress. Sam stood from the armchair he was sitting in and crouched down in front of Steve. He had a feeling the boy was dropping, and they only just sat down.

"Do you want to sit on my lap, bud?"

Steve's eyes darted to him.

"Not l'il." He mumbled.

Sam nodded.

"Even big boys like to be held, Steve." He said softly.

The boy's lip stuck out.

"Sammy." He pouted.

Sam smiled softly and scooped him up, settling down on the chair. Steve sighed, snuggling up against his Caregiver.

"Don't wanna talk." He whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Okay. We don't have to talk, bud. Why don't we just cuddle for a bit."

Steve nodded.

Sam's fingers brushed through his golden hair and his hand rubbed his back. Steve sighed again, melting into him. Sam waited until the boy was devoid of tension. His body limp and his breath even, before making any suggestions.

"Do you want to draw with me?" Sam asked.

Steve peered up at him through his lashes, blinking his eyes. He bit his lip and nodded ever so slightly.

"Okay." He said in a small voice.

Sam smiled and kissed his head.

* * *

Tony was curled up on the bed, tucked into Bucky's side. His rightside, more specifically. His shoulder was still healing. It had been a couple of days and Shuri said he was healing satisfactorily. Tony had never heard of such a fast recovery rate from such an intense and invasive surgery. Not that he was that knowledgeable about surgery recovery times.

Stephen didn't seem surprised. He said his hands had healed exceptionally fast. It had something to do with the salve that was applied to Bucky's wounds twice a day. Tony wasn't sure what was in it, but he was sure that Fitz and Simmons would be ecstatic to find out. He would ask for a sample to take back to them. Let the kids play around trying recreate it.

For now, he was content to just snuggle up to his boyfriend. Bucky's arm wrapped around Tony, and his hand running up and down his back. The other arm was still in a sling. Tony couldn't wait to see it in action. He wanted to get his hands on the arm, and feeling the shifting of plates under his fingers.

"You're staring again." Bucky murmured in his ear.

Tony glanced up at him and smirked.

"I can't help it. It's better than I thought it'd be. It looks incredible. Honestly, babe, I'm so turned on just thinking about it."

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"I can tell." Bucky said, glancing pointedly down to where Tony was pressed up against him.

Tony just laughed and kissed him. Bucky groaned, his hand fisting the short hair and tugging, until Tony bared his neck. Lips kissed at his skin, followed by the sting of teeth.

"Jesus, we have to stop, or I'm gonna beg you to fuck me." Tony said, his voice rough.

Bucky smirked, his tongue flicking against his neck, before nuzzling against the column. His nose running up from the base, all the way to Tony's ear. Tony moaned as Bucky nibbled on his earlobe.

"Bucky." He breathed out.

"God, my name sounds good on your pretty lips, doll."

"We have to stop." Tony said, but he snuggled closers, his hips rocking, seeking friction.

"Why?" Bucky whispered, pulling back just enough to look into Tony's eyes.

Tony whimpered and squeezed his thighs together, his eyes shut.

"Baby, look at me."

Tony struggled to open his eyes, feeling fuzzy.

"What's wrong?" Bucky murmured, his hand brushing down his back.

"You know why we can't. You're still healing."

Bucky flashed his teeth at him, a devilish look in his eyes.

"I can think of a way that won't require the use of my arm."

Tony narrowed his eyes at him, pushing up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're not supposed to leave the bed, unless it's necessary, and I'm fairly certain that blowing me doesn't fall under that category."

Bucky laughed.

"You're cute. I'm not offering to get on my knees for you, babydoll."

"Oh. Do you want me to-?"Tony asked glancing down at the hard floor, with distaste.

Tony wasn't old, by any means, but he was pretty sure his knees would protest. That didn't mean he didn't want to though. He could throw down a pillow.

Bucky snickered, grabbing Tony by the neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of you riding me." Bucky said, releasing him.

Tony groaned, his hand reaching down to cup himself through his pants.

"Fuck, okay, yeah."

* * *

Sam glanced over at the picture Steve was drawing. A mass of colors. Dark and intimidating. Black with a hint of red. Two different reds to be exact. One red the color of freshly spilled blood, the other with purplish hues, like bruises forming on red marked skin. Sam was pretty sure he knew what had inspired these particular color choices.

"What are you drawing, bud?" He asked, his voice carefully calm.

"Pain."

The one word seemed like a very accurate one.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Steve shook his head, his hand pausing. He glanced up at Sam, dropped the crayon and stood up.

"No, Sam. I don't want to talk about it."

Just like that, Sam knew that was the end of it. At least for now. 

"That's fine. Just know that you can talk to me, if you want to, man."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Can I give you a hug?"

Steve hesitated, and Sam thought he'd reject the offer, but instead he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his Caregiver. Sam returned the hug. It didn't last long, before Steve was pulling back, and clearing his throat. Sam just smirked and patted his shoulder. Sam wasn't just Steve's Caregiver. They'd been friends first. Back then, Sam hadn't even been aware that Steve and Bucky were Littles.

"Should we go check on Bucky?" Sam asked, since Steve was shifting nervously.

Steve nodded, ripping his gaze off of the drawing on the table. Sam waited until Steve turned and headed to the door, to snag up the paper. He folded it quickly, shoving it into his pocket.

Steve didn't say anything as they walked through halls and rooms, making their way to the medical wing, where Bucky was staying. Steve walked one step ahead of Sam and refused to look in his direction. Sam wasn't offended. It wasn't anything personal. Steve always found it harder to be open when he was Big, not that he found it particularly easy, even when he was Little.

Steve was putting up walls, guarding himself. It made Sam sad to think about. All of his Littles struggled with vulnerability and trust. When they did finally trust, they tended to trust blindly. Sam didn't doubt that Steve trusted him, but trusting someone, didn't mean you were always able to open up. We can trust someone, and yet still feel distant at times. Just like we can love someone and still feel like we're worlds apart.

Steve turned the knob to Bucky's door, shoving the door open. He heard Tony curse and Bucky laugh, before he really processed what was happening. Sam turned on his heels.

"Did not need to see that." He muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, Sam!" Tony called out.

He glared down at Bucky, who was trying to stifle his laughter behind his hand. Steve sighed and closed the door. Tony was blushing, holding the sheets around his waist, as he straddled Bucky. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air. Tony's chest was glistening with sweat. Steve raised a brow and leaned down to kiss him.

Tony wrapped his arms around his neck. Bucky shifted slightly in the bed and Tony moaned. His eyes fluttering shut.

"Jesus, are you-?" He glanced down at Bucky.

His partners cocky grin answered the question for him.

"Fuck." Steve hissed, his hands gripping Tony's waist.

Tony licked his lips, rolling his hips. Steve groaned along with them, his hands squeezing the slender hips.

* * *

"This bed is not nearly big enough for all of us." Tony complained.

Bucky snickered. Tony was squished in between him and Steve on the twin sized mattress. It was definitely a tight fit.

"I'm pretty sure that's because Bucky's not supposed to have guests in his bed." Steve murmured.

His lips on Tony's neck and his hands roaming his chest. Tony huffed. Pressing back against him.

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining." Tony teased.

""I wasn't."

Bucky sighed, and nuzzled against Tony.

"I hope you guys know that the doctor will be coming in to give me more meds soon."

"I don't care. We're covered by the blankets. There's nothing to see. Besides, I have nothing to be ashamed of." Tony said, arrogantly.

"You sure don't, doll."

Tony smirked and kissed him. He pulled away when the door opened. Stephen raised a brow at the sight of the three of them on the bed together. He didn't bat an eye at it.

"I could get you guys a bigger bed, if you'd like."

"Not necessary." Bucky said, immediately.

Tony scoffed.

"Says the one whose not squished. I for one wouldn't mind a bigger bed."

"I kinda like having you squished in bed us." Bucky teased.

Tony rolled his eyes. He glanced over at Stephen, who was glancing at Bucky's chart.

"Anything good, doc?"

Stephen glanced up at him.

"I don't know, you tell me." He said glancing between Steve and Bucky.

Steve glared at him, his arms tightening around Tony's waist. Bucky frowned. Tony laughed and grinned. He pushed himself up to a seated position, the sheet pooling in his lap. Bucky and Steve pouted since they had to release him so he could sit up.

"I'm not sure you'd like the answer, Strange. Why don't you show me that chart?"

Stephen chuckled and passed it to Tony. He scanned it and raised a brow.

"When are you starting PT?"

"I have to wait for Shuri's go ahead, but could be as soon as tomorrow."

"Incredible." Tony murmured.

"Truly."

Stephen pulled a small plastic bottle out of his pocket and filled up a glass with water, before offering Bucky one of the pills.

"This will make you tired, you should try not to fight it too much."

Bucky hummed in response, thanking him before handing the empty glass back, only a hint of hostility in his tone. Stephen set it down, and put back the chart, before he left the room.

"Do you always flirt with doctors, doll?" 

Tony smirked.

"Why? Jealous?"

Bucky rolled his eyes, and pulled Tony back down. Tony grunted, but curled into him.

"I wasn't flirting." He murmured, running a hand through Bucky's long hair.

Bucky hummed and nuzzled closer to Tony. Within ten minutes he was fighting to keep his eyes open. A few minutes later, he was out. Tony wiggled around, until he was facing his boyfriend that wasn't asleep. Steve was staring really hard at a spot on the wall, chewing his lip, and Tony could tell he was thinking really hard about something.

"What are you thinking about pretty boy? I think it's gonna break your brain if you think that hard." Tony teased.

Steve rolled his eyes, but their was a slight smile on his lips.

"You think enough for both of us." He murmured, meeting Tony's eyes.

"Yet, you somehow manage to overthink everything."

"And you don't?"

"I never said that. But admittedly, I'm more spontaneous than you are."

"Except it was me and Bucky who suggested a burger joint on our first date."

"I was the one who actually decided to leave the very fancy five star restaurant, mind you. If I hadn't made the executive decision to walk out, you guys would have just suffered through it."

"Well, yeah. I mean it didn't really matter where we were or what we were doing. I just wanted to be there with you. So did Bucky, though he was more willing to voice his displeasure."

"No, reallly?" Tony said, sarcastically.

Steve laughed.

"The burger joint was a good choice, though." Tony said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Steve smiled at him, tender and sweet. His knuckles brushed Tony's cheek. 

"I'm sorry things have been off. I know I've been distant, but I love you, Tony."

Tony's cheeks heated up under Steve's fingers, and Steve rubbed his thumb over it.

"Beautiful." He murmured, leaning in to kiss Tony.

"I love you, too." Tony whispered back, pressing his face against Steve's chest to hide his embarrassment.

Steve chuckled at how adorable his boyfriend was and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I gotta admit. I agree with Bucky on this one. I like having you so close."

Tony huffed, but snuggled impossibly closer.

* * *

It was frigid and cold, and Peter was pouting, because Wade told him it was an inside day. How rude!

"Oh, Petey. You're okay, baby. Come on, it's not so bad staying inside. Should Daddy pull out your tunnel?" 

Peter's eyes lit up and he nodded his head.

"Tunna!"

The baby was pretty damn cute as he crawled through the tunnel and popped his head out at Wade, saying boo, and giggling at his own joke. Wade laughed along with him. It kept him entertained for maybe twenty minutes, before Peter was trying to put his shoes back on. He wasn't very successful. There were no laces on the light up shoes, only velcro, the baby couldn't seem to get his foot in them anyways. He whined and held it out to Wade. He sighed and scooped up the Little.

"No, Peter. Not this time."

Peter's lip quivered and he started to cry. He reached towards the door and broke out into wails when Wade shook his head and pulled him away. Wade felt bad, because he knew this had less to do with having to stay inside and more to do with the fact that Tony was back in Wakanda. Peter was very used to Tony being around these days. Peter spent a lot of his Big afternoons in his lab at the tower. He was an intern at SI, and bouncing ideas off of the engineer and working alongside him, was something they both enjoyed. Not to mention that now a days, with Tony being a Little, who was as young as he was, Peter and Tony were close, even as Littles.

Wade could tell he missed Tony. Tony had been busy recently with Bucky's prosthesis, and hadn't had much time for Peter. Wade understood that and Peter did too, but Little Peter struggled a bit more with the concept. He wanted to play with his friend. Wade bounced him a little and pulled out a drawing that Steve had made Peter. It was a drawing of Tony's iron-copper-magnesium alloy suit, that the baby fondly referred to as Iron Man, though, when he was Big he was quick to remind Wade that wasn't accurate.

Peter had been intrigued with the idea of an arc reactor powered suit, after Tony told him the story of how he was held in Afghanistan and escaped, when they were working together one day. So, Steve made him a picture based off of what Tony had described to him. It wasn't something Tony talked about much, and the suit had been destroyed, but Peter felt special knowing he was one of the few people who knew the story.

"I'on Man!" Peter squealed.

The baby's cries stopped, his eyes lighting up. He grabbed the picture hugging it to his chest. It was laminated, since Little Peter, tended to put everything in his mouth. It still crinkled in his arms. The baby held onto it like a child might hold onto a blankie, and snuggled up against Wade.

**Author's Note:**

> Too soon to joke about IronStrange?? Lol
> 
> Okay so we've never touched on this before, but I did actually write out Tony's backstory, including glimpses into his past and what not, in storyish format and this is one of the things in there, that I've never really touched on before. Tony did have an arc reactor, I believe I actually may have mentioned him having scars on his chest, but I'm not positive. Um, he does. The arc reactor was built during his time in Afghanistan, but he had surgery to have it removed after he returned to the states.
> 
> So yeah, there are no powers in this AU, but technically Mark I did exist.
> 
> If anyone's interested in reading some of these glimpses into Tony's past, lemme know. A lot of it is things we've already touched on briefly, since Tony's backstory is pretty well established, so I'm not sure if that's something that would interest anyone. 
> 
> It does exist though, things like Rhodey and Tony meeting and the whole bench debacle that Pepper references in Holiday Season, the very first time Tony meets Steve and Bucky in college, as well as the story of Bucky having an accident at school and Tony calling Steve. Things like when Peggy finds out Howard is abusing Tony, and then never gets to see him again. These are all things that I've referenced before, and they actually exist, like the scenes have been written and all that.
> 
> So, I could post them if anyone's interested in reading that sorta thing. Maybe as like a side thing, but not within this series? Idk lemme know how you guys feel about that.
> 
> As always thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
